No Love
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - He was planning on saying it for a long time; She obviously did not see it coming. And with just one little movement, everything fell apart. - Rodolphus/Bellatrix. One-shot.


First of all, I want to give a big thank you to Flattered By Mockery. I sent her a few 'fics and she's read them and yeah. She's awesome. :D Ily, Jazz. Thanks again.

Kk. Here's "No Love" that revolves around Rodolphus. I love Roddy. And this one will have a sequel that'll be entitled "Better In Time" (I have the title and the plot but I haven't written it yet. XD)

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. Meh. Decode is playing. I like Paramore. I don't own the band, either. Twilight can go to Hell, kay?

**No Love**

Rodolphus dusted the bottom part of his robes, and turned around to look at the mirror. There stood a groomed yet handsome man; his beautifully curled brown locks framing his face, his face that held the air of someone powerful. His brown eyes were just the right shade of color that perfectly meshed with his hair and his robes were divine. He pulled at his tie, scowling at his reflection.

"Rodolphus?" His younger brother, Rabastan said. His brother was a good few years younger than him – the said little brother peeked into the room and threw a sheepish grin at Rodolphus. "Dashin', Rod," He complimented. Rodolphus' scowl deepened and Rabastan raised a brow, "What look were you looking for then? Demented? 'Cause I can certainly help you with that.

The elder of the two rolled his eyes at the ceiling and faced him, he tuck one hand into his pocket and sighed, a bit exasperated. "Not that easy coming clean, is it?"

"What? You kiddin'? Bellatrix _is mad for you!_" Rodolphus found it quite weird, his brother speaking in terms immature witches would. But he smiled a bit too ruefully at Rabastan and nodded.

With the reassurance of his little brother, Rodolphus set off. He tuck his wand safely into the inside of his robes – one can never be too safe – and turned a few feet away from the large gates of their house.

He looked around and checked his watch with its many hands; ten to seven. He took a seat somewhere in the circular room, the table in a closed booth. He would never take her to a Muggle restaurant, and he would rather die than eat at such, so, of course, dinner would have to be in one of the high class wizard restaurants.

He checked his watch once more, it was eight already, and ten seconds more it would have to be eight-one. And then he heard it, even though his booth was out back, he heard the familiar sound of a wizard Apparating. With a nervous smile on he sighed. He'd thought she had forgotten.

Rodolphus could hear her ringing voice from the front, "Lestrange," she told the wizard – the sound of his last name pouring out of her mouth sent chills up to Rodolphus' spine.

The man escorted the lovely Ms Black into the booth; Rodolphus stood up and gazed at her. How Narcissa could be labelled as more beautiful than her older sister was beyond him. Bellatrix simply looked radiant. Her long and curly dark hair was in a loose bun, a few locks framing her pale face, her lips were red, and her dark eyes seemed to be so alive.

She smiled at him, revealing the beautiful set of pearly white teeth. "'Evening, Rodolphus."

Rodolphus took her hand and pressed his lips lightly to it, then, after a second, he looked up at her, "You're looking beautiful," he saw her cheeks tinge red the slightest bit, she nodded towards him and he gestured to the chair in front of his own, once she had sat down, he followed.

They sat in silence for a while, but it was not the thick and freezing and uncomfortable silence, rather, it was the much comfortable one. He watched her the whole night, the way she picked at her food, the way her lips twitched into an unnoticed smile, the way she peered through her lashes and the way her skin felt when he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Once they had finished eating, Rodolphus poured her wine. Bellatrix drank hers and placed it back down. She seemed like such a refined young lady. "Bellatrix," he said quietly and in a calm tone he did not often associate with his annoying brother, Rabastan.

Bellatrix looked at him.

If Rabastan were to find pictures and was in the vicinity right now, watching him, he would've laughed his head off because Rodolphus was simply at lost for words. He swallowed. He forgot what he was going to say...most of all, he forgot everything else. He stopped, and then closed his mouth.

"Yes?" Bellatrix said.

"I have something to tell you," Ah, yes, Rodolphus was a somewhat clichéd person. More or less.

Seeing that she had gotten quiet, he proceeded, "I love you."

He looked at her and Bellatrix was left out for words. She had certainly _not_ been expecting that. She closed her mouth which had fallen open the slightest bit.

And then she shook her head.

Rodolphus did not feel hurt – he felt something more intense than that. What was _that_ supposed to mean? "What?" he said, his voice not sharp yet somewhat demanding.

"I do, believe me," Bellatrix tried to say, raising a gloved hand up in front of her. "But...not just now, no." And with her mouth slightly quivering, she stood up. He looked at her as she did so, the other side of her hair had swayed and a half of it was now covering her face. She left hastily, her goodbye drowned in shattering glass – nothing had broken, but it felt as if something had.

The brunette looked aghast. His eyes reflected the sadness he was feeling. He did not even notice that she had left, a tear had slid down from her cheeks and fell down, he didn't even feel it fall into his open palm. He closed it, clenching it into a fist, and stood up.

He felt cold. As he walked out to the cold night, he stood on the very spot that he had Apparated an hour ago, his hand which was tucked into his pocket brushed at something cold and hard, a thin metal band that could only be a ring...and then he Dissaparated into the night, with everything having fallen apart already.


End file.
